pororogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
ZT
- |image=ZT.png |position1=Galactic Ambassador from Uurb |began1=12085 UU |ended1=12145 UU (5 terms) |predecessor1=UU-YS96FVLI4P |successor1=UU-9F8ZVHGDB0 |position2=Member of World Congress from Sector 0078 |began2=12069 UU |family=UU-KM9EG6B5C3 (father) |ended2=12085 UU (8 terms) |predecessor2=UU-S10ZVU6RWZ |successor2=UU-FQLOUQO4CE |born=11996 UU Sector 0078, Uurb |died=12189 UU Sector 0078, Uurb |sex=Female |species=Human (Uurb variant) |home planet=Uurb |residence=Sector 0000, Uurb (until death) |religion=Non-religious }}UU-ZTVV43XGEB, commonly known as ZT, (Standard: - , 11996—12189 UU) was an Uurban human female politician, notable for being the first woman to serve as Galactic Ambassador in the Council of Worlds. Affectionately known by her constituents as ZT, she is remembered by her radical and nihilistic attitude towards foreign policy. In 12103 UU, ZT stirred controversy after being the sole supporter of galactic legislation that would ban aquatic organisms from attaining interplanetary citizenship. ZT remains one of the longest serving Galactic Ambassadors, retaining the position for sixty years across five terms. Biography Early life UU-ZTVV43XGEB was born into a wealthy family in Sector 0078 in 11996 UU. Her father, UU-KM9EG6B5C3, was an high-ranking executive in the Duvelba Corporation. Member of World Congress (12069-12085 UU) In 12068 UU, ZT announced her campaign to represent Sector 0078 in the Uurban World Congress when incumbent UU-S10ZVU6RWZ announced his retirement. Her biggest opponent was UU-H83PYFZGAF, another ambitious female politician. In 12069 UU, she defeated UU-H83PYFZGAF by a landslide, prompting her rival's suicide two weeks after ZT's inauguration. ZT's first scandal was the accusations flung at her, with many critics blaming her for UU-H83PYFZGAF's death. Despite this, ZT was re-elected two years later. During her time in the World Congress, ZT gained popularlity due to her reckless, care-free, and totalitarian politicking. Uurb Now! magazine ranked her "Most Hardcore Congressman" in 12071 UU. She was instrumental in the Congress' decision to execute UU-6POVVDEJUF (an impeached member of the Triumvirate) by firing squad in 12080 UU. Galactic Ambassador (12085-12145 UU) The World Congress held its election for Galactic Ambassador (their delegate to represent Uurb in the Council of Worlds) in 12085 UU, which ZT outspokenly campaigned for herself. ZT narrowly won the election, becoming the first woman to do so, and attended her first session of the Council of Worlds in 12087 UU. As Galactic Ambassador, ZT was lauded for her handling of the 12091 UU Kreima crisis. ZT held several failed campaigns to be elected Councilor-Magistrate, including a very narrow loss to Pita 6 Legislator Prime Orelya Piian in 12135 UU. ZT ran for a sixth term as Galactic Ambassador in 12145 UU but lost to World Congress newcomer UU-9F8ZVHGDB0. ZT demanded three recounts before admitting defeat. Unsuccessful Congress compaign After returning to Sector 0078, ZT attempted to be re-elected to her former position in the World Congress, but did not win. After a second consecutive loss, ZT officially announced her retirement from politics. Death In 12189 UU, ZT died in her sleep at age 193. The World Congress released a joint statement expressing their condolences. She is cryogenically frozen at Cryo-Vault 1823 in Sector 0078. Category:Uurban people Category:Uurban politicians Category:Galactic Ambassadors Category:Members of the World Congress Category:Females Category:Delegates to the Council of Worlds Category:People Category:Uurb Category:Humans Category:11000s Category:12000s Category:11900s Category:12000s century Category:12100s Category:Dead